Princess of Berk
by TheTripleThreat
Summary: "Your beautiful Annie." I did not expect him to say that tonight. I also didn't think we'd be knocked out and dragged onto an outcast ship, but life has a funny way of letting people down all the time. But at least he was there. HiccupxAnnie(OC) Read, but only if you think you can handle it, it was written by me...
1. The Journey Begins

**Hello there! My name is Bramble Horrendous Haddock the third and I have a penguin named George. Annie is a teenage sweetie, who is awesome, T for swearing and mildly dirty jokes. Soooo...Sorry if this re-wright sucks, I had a amazayn one but it got deleted WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME WORLD!? *clears throat* sorry bout that...had a crazy moment. A honest reviewer brought a few things to my attention, one of those things being I assume that everyone reading my story knows everything that I know about it. Which would explain why some of you think that her being related to Alvin makes her some sort of evil Outcast chick, from the land of the Outcasts, fraternizing with Outcasts, but she's not. She's actually a princess from another country called Gothel. Do deli do, here's my re-wright hope you like and stuff.**

**Disclaimer; Me no own, you no sue.**

OoOoO

Annie's POV

This is not a Fairytale...even though, I'm a princess and this is the story of how I meet my prince, but it's not like other stories about princesses, and knights. But I suppose it all started like any other Fairytale...it started Once upon a time...

I wasn't supposed to be there, I knew it, my best friend back in Gothel knew it, so did almost every member of the crew for the ship I was on. If we all knew that me being there was not what my parents wanted, why did everyone let me go? I guess it was because I was a princess and had power over these people.

Curse my evil stepmother for turning me into this...this...thing of elegance and grace bleegh! But the worst part of being related to that woman is defiantly her brother. Goes by the name Alvin the Treacherous, even though my mom swears his first name is Leslie. One day he got bumped off his home island for killing someone. God knows why! But my step-mom decided to let him stay with us. It's like MOTHER OF GOD WOMAN HE'S A KILLER WHO KILLS PEOPLE! His massive body took up a lot of space in our great hall which was already crammed enough, and to top that off he was a really messy houseguest. Then one day I was out in the garden with my dragon and he charged it with his sword! With the intent on turning it into a pair of boots or something. As you may have already guessed Annie didn't like that, Annie didn't like that at all. You even notice that horrible scar on his cheek? Courtesy of mwa, to make a long story short he decided to go live somewhere else.

My dark hided dragon nudged me with her snout. I chuckled, even Obsidian knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I could almost here her voice saying "Annie girl...this isn't what your parents wanted." I smiled, "You're truly one of a kind, you know that girl?" I asked scratching her behind the ears. When I was five years old, I lived in a small cottage, with my eight brothers and sisters, long before my dad married a queen. I was a hunter, I liked to go out on my own and discover things, one day I discovered a pitch black 'rock' that was shaped like an egg and about the size of me. I dragged it home and put it on the counter, my dad recognized it as a dragon egg, we watched it hatch and a small black dragon emerged from the broken shells. Then my baby sister said her first word "Obsidian," we knew obsidian because my mom had a necklace made of the stuff, the name sort of stuck.

The peace and prosperity of the first two weeks were almost relaxing, no worrying about the Berserkers, or my enormous family. I thought it would never end. That was my first mistake of the day.

My second mistake of the day was assuming that my idiot friend Harold knew what he was talking about., "Umm...excuse me your majesty," he said kneeling and putting his fist to his heart. "It's just Annie, Harold." I said messing up his strawberry blonde hair. "Okay...Annie, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said "Dagur the Deranged is holding my teddy bear hostage until I agree to date him again?! WHY HAROLD WHY?" I asked shaking his shoulders.

"No, well...yes, but that's besides the point. Some of the crew were gossiping downstairs and it's not like I was eavesdropping, but I overheard that Alvin the Treacherous is planning to place a spy on Berk, the island you're traveling to." He said,

"What makes you think that the idiots downstairs know anything about what my uncle is planning?" I said

"Well…you see…he's very…tricky…and that certainly does sound like something he would do." He said.

I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder "Harold...Buddy, you know you're an idiot right? I love ya to death, but you're an idiot." I said giving my head a slight shake,

"Yeah I know…I just think that maybe you should go back to Gothel, for a while." He said

"Yeah right, no one even knows that I've gone yet." I said

"I'm just taking precautionary measures, trust me." He said.

Trust me…that must be the true measure of a friendship. Like if my best friend came up to me right now and said 'trust me, these shoes will look great on you.' I would trust her, and risk the possibility of my calfs looking like a bunch of sticks wrapped in bacon with skin pulled over it. Why? Because my they have given me reasons to trust them, I sadly can't say the same thing with Harold.

"Um, theoretically…What if I said, I don't trust you?" I asked

"Being the guy I am, I'd have to ask you why."

"Then I'd tell you it's because your acting weird."

"So? You act weird all the time."

"Yeah but when I do it it's- Wait, you don't want me to go, do you?"

"And if I don't?"

"You can't stop me!" With that last word I turned on my heels and stalked down to the lower deck to wallow in my emoness.

Third person POV

"Is it done?" Savage asked mopping up some salt spray build up on the deck.

"Yes, there's no way she'll change her mind now." Harold said, a pang of guilt in his gut.

"Alvin's not known for his compassion, you'll have to work back his trust." Savage said

"I will not disappoint." Harold said with a nod.

**So there you have it! I hope I did a better job of explaining things, oh and also. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was just doing a little edging and trimming, when I decided to shave off most of the bottom. If that ruined the story I'm SO SORRY! Here have a Yak butter Parfait for all your trouble. The re-wring will put me a little behind schedule with the second chapter but I hope to have it out by the 22nd, if not then you have every right to shower me with profane flames until I do, but I'll be busy seeing catching fire and stuff, anyways it's 10:15 on a school night…I should get to bed.**

**READ, COMENT, FOLLOW, FLAME, oh and I made some more waffles ################################################## #**


	2. Waking up on Berk

** Hey whadup? It's me AU da golden girl! Da mrs. Bramble Haddock, the Mrs. Hiccup, Da fanfic wrighter. And all that jazz, I love the reviews and even though I'm practically asleep, I just have to get this chapter out there. So LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HTTYD I would be creeping out Jay Baruchel with my insane obsession with his voice right now. But I don't so, in case Jay Baruchel happens to be reading this, MARRY ME! **

Annie's POV

"Stupid jerk." I muttered stuffing a leather satchel with socks and various fabrics that I had acquired throughout the ship.

Obsidian nudged me with her nose and flicked her tail in the direction of the sleeping red-head on the cot next to mine. "Don't worry about Harold, he won't even know that I'm gone." I whispered tossing a smug look over my shoulder.

The ship rocked back and fourth bringing pretty much everything on the floor sliding around. I tossed one more look over my shoulder to make sure no one was awake, and silently slipped out the door. Out of sight and out of mind.

I tip toed across the highest part of the ship, hoping to mount Obsidian and fly to Berk since Harold was obviously keeping something from me and I wasn't gonna stay on this ship another bloody second until I found out what it was, so I tweaked with the captain's compass a little, just to set them off course enough for me to get to Berk and figure out why Harold didn't want me there.

"Going somewhere? Clever of you to stuff that leather pouch and put it in your bed, but obviously, I'm not an idiot." A unrecognized voice told me.

I whispered "Damn it," then turned to see who'd caught me.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." I said. "The names Annie,"

"Savage, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said stepping into the moonlight.

"Well, looks like you've caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, so what's your deal? You want money?" I asked.

"I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years*" He said with a thin smile that could have meant anything.

"Uh huh, that's nice, now if you would be so kind as to zip your lips and walk away, I would be ever so great full." I said curtsying

"You'd have to owe me a favor." Savage said, this smile clearly meaning evil.

"Okay deal," I said tossing him a gold and topaz necklace.

"What's this for?" He asked

"You can give it back once I've repaid my debt." I said backing into the shadows dramatically. But that wasn't the bast idea since someone had clearly been mopping on the spot I backed into. One slip later I was watching the ship grow taller as I fell towards the icy waves.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"Can I keep her body if she's dead?"

"Why would you even ask that?"

These and other miscellaneous comments were uttered by the people around me. I was in that weird stage in between sleep and consciousness where I could here them, but was still dreaming about Mr. Vanilla (my kidnapped teddy bear). My eyelashes started to twitch and I rolled over saying something intelligent like "My mom is the queen of bob."

"She's in shock,"

"She's a babe."

"Shut up Snotlout."

"Yeah shut up Snotlout!" I said sitting up way to fast.

I looked around at the people in front of me. A blonde girl with a really cute spiked leather skirt (I've got to ask her where she got it), and a blue top stared at me in hatred as if I was a pair of shoes and she'd ordered me in a smaller size. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" She asked me balancing an axe on her shoulders.

I didn't respond for a while just starring at her with a confused look on my face. "Astrid don't be like that, she might not speak English," Someone said but I couldn't see him cuz some other guy was posing in front of me, showing of his muscles. "En fait, parle parfaitement I'anglais" I said and they all gawked at me.

"She says 'Actually I speak English perfectly." the same boy as before.

This time I moved the other guys face out of the way with my hand. For a second I though that I was looking into a mirror, the same freckles, same evergreen eyes, the same streaks of red in my hair, and the same smile. "Woah," we both said in unison.

"I'm Hiccup," he said unable to meet my eyes.

"My name's Annie, are your-" I started but the blonde girl interrupted me.

"Yes, his eye brows are real, he's never once plucked them." She said.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" I muttered as he franticly looked for some kind of mirror, and once he found one (his pocket knife) bending his eye brows in weird shapes.

"He may have perfect eye brows, but I've got the whole package. The name's Snotlout." The one from before said.

"Mmm...The one that called me a babe, correct?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"I have another question, am I dead?" I asked tilting my head to one side "Cos' the last thing I remember I was falling off of a ship,"

"So my dad was out fishing, and he pulled in the nets, and there's this girl inside, so we drag her to the apothecary, and everyone's like oh she's dead, so they set her out on the lawn and all us teenagers come to see, and boom she's alive." Hiccup said, although it was in Latin.

"Do you break out in Latin often?" I asked, but his confused look told me that he was completely unaware of his language swap.

"He doesn't know it," The blonde girl whispered.

"Well, my name is Fishlegs." A husky blonde boy said.

"I'm Ruffnut," a blonde girl said

"I'm Tuffnut." the same girl said.

"Wait, didn't you just say that you were Ruffnut?" I asked.

"We're twins," They said.

"I'm seeing double…" I said massaging my head.

"They're fraternal, but try telling them that." Hiccup said.

"I guess that just leaves me, I'm Astrid." The first blonde girl said.

She held out her hand for me to shake , but pulled it away at the last second. "Too slow," she muttered.

"Nice," I said.

* * *

Harold's POV

"WHAT! You let her escape!?" I yelled at Savage.

"I wasn't going to, but she fell off the boat, then the Berkians fished her out." Savage said

"Don't you understand that Alvin needs her ALIVE!?" I yelled, terrified at what Alvin would do to my little sister if he found out.

"Think about it, she'll meet Hiccup, and we can get them both." Savage said.

"That wasn't in the deal, Alvin said, I get Annie to him and he let's my sister go. That was the deal!" I said.

"Alvin isn't known for sticking to his side of the bargain, if you want your sister to live I suggest you do exactly as I say." Savage said "So what is it going to be?"

I considered this for a minuet, I loved Annie, she was like my little sister, but she could never replace my little sister, kept captive by Alvin. If only...if only..."Alright," I said.

**Yeah, I know my chapters are short, but once things start heating up they'll get longer. It might suck because I just saw Catching Fire, and I'm still in shock. I mean there was about three seconds when I wasn't crying like a depressed old lady chopping onions. I hope it made sense. Anyways… Hiccup is a little based off of the book Hiccup, you know like him randomly braking out in French and Latin. Also if you review I'll give you some waffles. ######## BEWARE OF BARELS Oh, also the next chapter takes place six weeks later.**

*** All rights to Suzanne Collins, and Catching Fire. And Finick Odair HE'S SO HOT, IF YOU'VE SEEN, THAT'S HOW I WANT YOU TO IMAGINE HAROLD!**


	3. Annie tells Hiccup )

**I am deeply sorry to ANYONE who has read my story and thought "Damn… I wish this twig would hurry up and update, I have better things to do with my life. And I'm also sorry about how short this chapter is... :'( **

**Disclaimer: Again, my obsession with Jay's voice wouldn't be being filled by me righting FanFiction, if I owned HTTYD, I'd be like stalking him or something, then he'd try to get a restraining order... Soooo... Romantic. **

Annie's P.O.V

Don't think I just decided to come to Berk, uninvited. I actually saw a document in my library, it was called Why do the Gods Hate me? It turned out to be a burned up notebook with a scribbled out map and a drawing of a dragon that looked a lot like Obsidian.

I recognized the alphabet as the central Mediterranean Viking alphabet. Since I had nothing better to do with my time, I decided to ask the shopkeeper where he got the book. He told me that a ship wreck had washed up on our shores a few months ago, and that was the only thing that he could actually sell from it.

I tossed a small leather pouch full of gold coins at him and asked him if he was leaving anything out. That seemed to jog his memory. He told me that the ship carried a crest for a tiny island called Berk.

Trader Johan came the next month and I asked him questions about Berk. He told me all about it, from the dense green forests, to the sharp rocky beaches.

I scribbled out a note in the Viking Alphabet, and gave it him to give to Berk's chief. That's Johan for you, so helpful.

The next month I (or more specifically my parents) got a reply saying that they'd be delighted if I would come and join the Berk Dragon Training Academy. So one day I just left, I didn't tell my father (he could be a little over-protective), or my mother, or even any of my twelve brothers and sisters, I just left.

There I was, sitting on a rock again, waiting for the ship with my dragon that I knew would never come. The last person I wanted to come and sit next to me was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I could hear his foot steps growing closer.

"Hi," He said taking a seat next to me.

"Hi…" I replied, not taking my eyes off the water.

"You haven't told me why you come out here every day," He said, clearly hoping that we could have a little heart-to-heart, yeah thanks, but no thanks.

"This is the first time you've asked." I said a little too quickly.

"Okay, will you tell me?" He asked

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked

"Common Annie, ask me anything." He said, setting himself up for a dirty joke.

"Okay… When you first saw me, did you wonder what I would look like in a tube-top?" I asked.

His jaw just dropped, he was clearly shocked. "What, your island never enjoys a little dirty humor?" I asked.

He stumbled over his words, getting out something that sounded like "Uh, er- our island? We have- I mean we've heard of- not that we use it a lot, I mean, your question, uh- Not when I first saw you."

He couldn't meet my eyes, and I wasn't surprised, I had just asked him if he had pictured my stomach. "Sit here," I said willing him to sit closer to me.

"uh-" He stuttered

"You want to hear it or not Freckles!?" I asked.

"Okay," He said sitting closer.

I told him all about me coming here and, not trusting Harold, and falling off the ship, leaving my dragon in the hands of a boy who was my best friend, until his sister went missing. He seemed different since then. I didn't, however, tell him about Savage, we took deals very seriously where I was from. Especially ones sealed with something like a necklace.

When I was done talking it was almost dusk, how I must rattle on…, I stood up ready to walk away when Hiccup stopped me. "We're gonna find your dragon Annie." He said smiling "I promise."

"Thanks Freckles." I said brushing myself off. "Well, I'me staying at Tuffrut's house tonight-"

"Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know…" I admitted, "Maybe I can train with a Terrible Terror or something tomorrow,"

"Perfect." Hiccup said.

We just stood there, like at any given moment we were gonna start violently, passionately, and vigorously French-kissing each other.

But that didn't happen, I just walked to Rufftut's house and sat on the floor, thinking of my little dragon all night.

Harold's P.O.V

"This is perfect, we can lure Annie here using her dragon." I said staring (with slight pity) at Obsidian, who was so weighted down with chains and straps they she could hardly lift her head.

"What abo't Stoick's boy?" Alvin asked.

"I wasn't thinking about that your worshipfulness." I said biting my tongue as the last world escaped my mouth.

"Well start, cuz 'or gonna 'ave to do a lot be'er than that if 'eu want to see your sister again." He said.

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to grab my sister and go somewhere far away, where I wouldn't be concocting a plan to kidnap my best friend. But life happens, people die, wives are left widows, children are left orphans, and running away can't solve anything.

"Yes your worshipfulness." I said starring at my feet.

**So there you have it. Chapter Three, anyway, I was hoping for some help.**

**1.) I was hoping that someone could P.M me the Riders of Berk complete plot of We are Family pt 1,2. **

**2.) I only watched Drake and Josh once and I started reading FanFiction about it, if someone could fill me in I would be ever so great full, what's the deal with Drake's dad? And whose this Audrey? Audrey is my best friend's name...**

**Waffle for my lovely reviewers **

**########################################### **


	4. Annie gets wet and dirty

**I certainly am the stupidest creature on the face of this planet. I haven't been thinking about this chapter much because I've been thinking about this boy I LOVE(and want to murder at the same time)and so I couldn't think about Annie's love for Hiccup a lot (I know that she hasn't said that she loves him yet)And it took me 72 hours to wake up in the middle of the night (Half because I had a dream that Mildew dressed up like a 70's disco god, and tried to bum sex out of me) because I realized I could channel my love for, well, you know, into Annie, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? Cut, Print, Check the Gate, Moving on. Five points if you know what movie that's from. Warning: Some dirty feeling of abs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue**

Hiccup's POV

A scream tore through the entire village. Berk was a pretty small village, so sound traveled extremely fast.

I was sure the scream belonged to Annie, I mean I had only known her for a few weeks but I could tell it was hers.

I dropped my notebook and climbed up the side of my wall to the window. I opened the window and flung myself down, landing on the dirt.

My dad stood at the door taking a sip of mead. "You really should use the stairs son," he said, a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

I scrambled to my feet, and sprinted towards the continuing screams. I ran past a few people, who stared at me with confusion. I wasn't sure why.

The sounds seemed to be coming from the twin's house (which would make sense since that was where she was staying). Without a moments hesitation I flung open the door and stood there watching as Ruff and Tuff tried to hold down Annie, who was screaming, but her eyes were closed.

"Is she alright?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yeah she's fine, just having sleep trauma." Tuffnut said not even looking up.

"Happens to me all the time." Ruffnut said.

I looked around the room until my eyes locked on a bucket of water close to the bed she was on. I picked it up and dumped the water on Annie, soaking the twins and myself.

"What the hell!?" Annie yelled jumping to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a sleep disorder." She said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"It's alright, happens to everyone." Ruffnut said.

"No, it only happens to you, Bride of Grendal." Tuff it said.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me,"

"Well you're a Dúnscoff,"

"Dumb head!"

"That's what I just called you,"

"Oh really?"

"SHUT UP!" Annie finally yelled.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem- Ooooooooooooh mama…" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look down," she said, her eyes the size of frying pans.

I looked down, and for the first time I realized that my chest was bare. "Oh shit…" I muttered.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiice… abs." Annie said.

I chuckled, I'd never been flirted with before, especially with a compleat stranger, who seems to be going through emotional problems.

Ruffnut grinned stupidly. "Hey Ruffy, you wanna touch em?" Tuffnut asked, and I reddened.

"You know I actually should-" I started but Annie put her pointer finger to my mouth. Then traced her finger down my neck and a straight down, picking up her finger just above my navel.

"There Ruffnut, not as satisfying as I thought," She said.

"I'll just…" I said.

"Leave?" Annie asked.

I nodded, totally confused.

"The door is that way," Tuffnut said pointing to the wall behind him. "No wait," he said looking at his fingers. "It's that way, damn it."

* * *

I stood in front of the one mirror in our house (my shirt still off) and just stared at myself for a while.

I've always been called useless, and a runt, but Annie had commented on my 'abs' which weren't really there. Then she felt them, which was defiantly a first for me. I mean Astrid had kissed me a few times before, but she never flirted with me. Shit, she never ever saw me shirtless.

It seemed like everything had changed, I think I was in love.

I was in love with a girl with a broken past.

* * *

Mildew's P.O.V

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I think that was my shortest chappie yet, lots of fluff, and a joke about how stupid-ass Mildew is. Bottom line is, the Outcasts and Harold make their move in the next chapter so grab your popcorn and murder your exes, it's gonna be a bumby ride. This chapter is Hot-off-the-press, and I know said not to publish HOTP work, but I have a problem with authority, if someone says "Bramble don't open that box." The first thing I do is open the box. Whatever peace Out holmies! **

**Øoøo°ø°õoooóøöõo**


	5. Stalked

**So this is it, the chapter you've been waiting for. It may seem a little bit AnnieXTuffnut. But but it's not. So sit back, enjoy what's left of your popcorn (sorry, I got hungry) and enjoy. Oh and We are Family never happened.**

**Disclaimer: I am writing this story with out the approved writen consent of the NFL, wait, no DreamWorks, oh and SaftySuit for the song, but BTWs, SEAHAWKS RUN THIS WORLD!**

* * *

"Still no sign of my ship?" I asked Stoick.

"Not yet your magesty." He said.

"Hmm… oh well, oh and I was born a peasant, so you don't need to throw in these fancy terms." I said.

He rubbed his forehead "Oh how you remind me of Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Stoick!" A rough scratchy voice rang out.

"Not Mildew," I heard Stoick pray. "Anyone but Mildew."

A man walked up to us, now let me describe this man to you for a second. He's not exactly the pictiure you'd see in the dictionary next to the word 'sexy'. He looked about 30 years older than the oldest person I know's great grandpa. His teeth were all crocked and his hair was white and looked explosive. He carried a staff with dragon claws on it, this man must have been Mildew.

"And now for today's Mildew-induced-headache." Stoick mumbled.

"Stoick!" He yelled again. "Your _boy_ and his dragons put a hole in my roof again."

"Did he now?" Stoick asked, not really focused.

"Yes, and I'm having a party at my place this weekend, and I can't do that with a hole in my roof." Mildew said.

I almost laughed at the idea of this smelly old man throwing a hardcore-glitter-on-the-floor party, that would require a full ceiling, only for it to be blown to bits three hours in! but I figured that he wouldn't see the humour in that.

"I'll have the academy fix it tomorrow." Stoick said.

"What's wrong with tonight?" Mildew asked.

"Tonight! Mildew, is a very important village get-together in the Mead Hall." Stoick boomed, walking away.

Mildew started walking away, picking up his sheep as he went, just as he was about to round a corner he tossed a glance at me over his shoulder and smiled a thin smile that sent chills down my back.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

I was absent mindedly hammering away in the forge, when Annie showed up at the door.

I put down my hammer, glad to get a little fresh air in here since Gobber left it sealed and unventilated 24/7.

"Whadup stranger?" She asked, and I smiled, glad that she was starting to fit in here on Berk.

"As you may have heard, the twins crashed into the village elder's roof." I said taking my apron off, and brushing the fringe out of my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Mildew's pissed, what did you do to get that guy so wound up?" She asked, leaning on the forge door.

I laughed slightly, "Basically told the village that we didn't have to kill dragons and we could all live together in peace." I said.

"Well he's got a shit-ton of adjusting to do," Annie said.

I thought about things for a few seconds, Annie was beautiful, good with dragons (you should have seen the way she ruled those Terrors), and strong-willed. Everything I ever wanted in a girl, but then again Astrid was all three of those also. It was so confusing, but I felt attracted to Annie, and it was more of a school-boy crush with Astrid.

"Ya going to be at that village get together?" Annie asked.

"Maybe…" I said.

"Perfect, save me a swig if you do," She said.

I laughed "I don't drink," I said.

"Neither do I," She said with a wink.

* * *

Songfic portion.

_There was a girl named Annie._

_She had a very pretty face._

_And not the way you would think so,_

_Lemme see if I could try to explain it._

_She had a smile that could light up a room._

_And when she moved it be moving you._

_But it wasn't like a magazine, she was just Plain Jane_

_Her name was Annie._

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

Ruffnut told me that the village get together, was a thing they do once a month. You could get dressed up if you wanted to, and there was music and mead. Which normally led to Gobber flirting with dragons and drunk dancing. But it would be nice for the first few hours.

I wished that I had my luggage because I had a shorty green silk frock that would go perfect. But I didn't.

Ruffnut must have noticed my disappointment because she disappeared into her closet for a second.

I heard her shuffling Around for a few seconds, then she reappeared with two dressed in her hands.

They were the exact same design. A blue skirt, about the length of Astrid's was a little puffed out with some fringe along the ends. The top of the dress was the same shade of blue as the skirt. But with a huge V shape down the middle, and a light brown colour in between them, with blue string criss-crossing over the brown part. They were both a different shade.

"Woah…" I said.

She smiled, "My mom gave me these, you can wear one if you want."

"These are so hot, but I would love it if you'd wear the other one." I said.

"Hahaha, not a chance." Ruffnut said.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

I didn't dress up for the get-together. Just my normal outfit, but I did clip a gold pin that my mother had given me onto my belt, in a place where it would be concealed by my vest.

The table I was sitting at was empty, despite the tens of people standing around, drinking mead and some of them were dancing.

I was about to call it a night, since the only reason I came here was Annie, but Tuffnut burst through the doors full on running towards me. "Dude, you've gotta see Ruffy and Annie," He said.

I looked over at the door and now I must take a minuet to describe the people I saw standing there.

Ruffnut was wearing her hair out of it's normal braids (she must have let Annie cut it a little because it was only about down to her ribs) and it was shiny and wavy.

She had a blue chocker around her neck with a large white pearl in the centre.

And her dress, oh my god, her dress. Something I never though Ruffnut would be caught dead wearing.

Annie appeared behind her, holding a hand-held silver mirror and grimacing at her reflection. Funny, I never thought Annie would be the self conscious type.

* * *

_She never looked in the mirror._

_She never liked what she would see._

_And even if I try to tell her._

_She never listens to a word I say._

_She always wanted what she never had._

_But never had what she needed so badly._

_She needed someone to scream her name and to feel her pain_

_which is why I'm singing…_

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

I couldn't get over my appearance, but I saw Hiccup a few tables back, and he looked like he was about to start drooling.

So I put the mirror down and started walking towards him, swaying my hips a little more than necessary. Tuffnut wolf-whistled as I jumped off a table, (that I'd climbed on top of because I was too lazy to go around it)

"Hey there." I said in a seductive tone. "Boy, what yo doing sitting here alone? In my country, there's a law that says I personally, can't go to any of these parties in Gothel, so naturally I'd want to have some fun tonight,"

"Guess I'm just waiting for the right time." Hiccup said.

"Guess what Freckles? The time is now." I said on a sexy whisper, "Ruffnut! Please come over here and dance with Hiccup."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ruffnut said, putting her mead back on the table.

I walked up to Tuffnut, making direct eye contact with him.

He looked behind him, checking to see if there was someone else I was strutting towards.

"What do you say, You, me, dance?" I asked.

"Uhhhh…" He said, completely taken aback by this. "Sure, yeah, whatever, we can-"

"Don't just say whatever, let her know!" Hiccup called from over Ruffnut's shoulder.

"Alright I'll dance with you!" Tuffnut said, a level of intensity to his voice.

"Alright? Are you trying to chase her away?" Hiccup asked, as Ruffnut (clearly having the time of her life) ran her hands down Hiccup's back.

"Alright I'll-, damn, I'll dance with you, I'll dance with you." He said.

I walked right up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Odin," I heard him whisper.

So we stood there, slow dancing right next to the tables. After about fifteen minuets, the song ended. So we sat back down on the bench.

"Hey Annie," Hiccup said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"When you came in here at first. You looked a little… self conscious." He said, staring at the floor.

"Uh…" I said reddening.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" He started.

We all looked at him wordlessly.

"You're…" He took a deep breath and met my eyes "You're beautiful, Annie."

* * *

_Annie don't be shy._

_Annie don't just stand there._

_Looks don't make the world go round…_

_But it comes around._

_Annie don't be shy._

_Annie please don't cry._

_I always have to stop myself._

_You're beautiful, Annie._

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

You're beautiful, Annie.

Those words echoed in my head. I'd been told I was, lookin' fine…, sexy, and (a few times by Dagur, when we dated) a Hot Mama, but never beautiful.

I just never thought beautiful was my thing.

"I am?" My voice squeaked.

"Yes." Hiccup replied. "Yes you are!" He said standing up.

"I am?" I asked a little louder, standing up.

"Yes!" He said taking my hands in his.

"Thank you! You're not so bad looking yourself!" I said breathlessly.

Then, as if on cue, the music slowed down. The Vikings around us, who are normally considered the worst of the worst, were slow dancing like ballerinas.

His hand brushed the side of my face, and he leaned in. I was about to make my move, when we heard the sound of shattering glass.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A female voice yelled.

"Uh-well… you see, we were just-" Me and Hiccup stuttered, as Astrid stood there, her broken glass of mead spreading on the floor.

"Hiccup's drunk!" I yelled, "I should take him home now!"

"_I don't know what your talking about, _hic, _I'm perfectly fine…" _Hiccup slurred, catching on a lot quicker than I thought he would.

"Common Hiccup, we're going home now." I said steering him towards the door as he staggered.

"_Where we going?" _He asked.

"Home." I replied.

"_Home?"_ He asked.

"Yep." I relied as we stepped out the doors.

I immediately started cracking up. "You… do… the… best… fake… drunk… I've ever seen." I said in between sobs of laughter.

"How did you even come up with that?" He asked, laughing almost as hard as I was.

"It's my catchphrase," I said, getting ahold of myself. "Haven't I ever gone up to you and said, 'I'd just like to apologize in advance for when I get drunk and make out with you tonight,'?"

"I don't think so, unless I was already dunk." He said.

"And I don't even drink!" We both said in unison.

It was a perfect moment. The moon was full. The stars looked beautiful, and the twinkling moonlight reflected off Hiccup's eyes. I had to stand there for a while and stare into Hiccup's beautiful green eyes. They looked warm and friendly, but they also looked like they were hiding secrets. Secrets that I wanted to know.

"Annie?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Don't look now but I think we're being watched."… Not the response I was looking for.

"What!?" I asked spinning around.

I couldn't see anything watching us, but I got goosebumps on the back of my neck, I know that feeling all too well.

"Hiccup, when I say run, run!" I said, trying to sound confidant.

A twig snapped "Run!" I yelled.

He started to, but then he ran back up the stairs, grabbed my hand, and pulled him down with him.

Whoever was watching us at the mead hall door was chasing us now. "You can't run forever!" It said.

That voice was all too familiar. "Neither can you!" I shot back, as Hiccup rounded a corner, bringing me with him. Once we got to the end of the building, the heavy footsteps behind us stopped.

It was dark and I couldn't see much of anything. I felt Hiccup let go of my hand and whisper "I think we lost him."

Then there was a sharp sound of impact, and a strained groan from Hiccup as I heard his body fall to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I cliff hung you guys! So who do think their mysterious stalker is? Please review. Love you guys, happy new year, and if you sneezed, bless you.**

**-Bramble **


	6. Alvin the Trechor-bitch

**A/N:** **So…**** you still reading this? If you're reading this then that probably means your reading this. So you reading this means that most likely your reading this, reading this is a pretty good indicator that your reading this. So continue to read this and make my face happy. I'm drunk on air right now so this little turn out a may odd. And if Annie is 'Hic' a little Mary-Sueish to 'Hic' you, don't 'hic' worry, her weaknesses will be revealed in this 'hic' chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *snifs* who's making cookies? Oh and just as a warning, there are some suicidal thoughts in this chapter.**

* * *

_Then there was a sharp sound of impact, and a strained groan from Hiccup as I heard his body fall to the floor._

I lost my balance and fell to the floor screaming some pretty colourful words that I would get kicked off the site for using in this book.

I knew his attacker would hit me too, it was unavoidable. But I wan't going down without a fight. My step-mum always told me that I needed to suck up my pride and be nice to people. Those two things, are never very high on my list of priorities. Especially since I figured, me clawing at the air, yelling some choice words at it, had something to do with my pride.

All at once a tiny yet agonizing stab exploded in my right arm. The pain caused me to black out. Damn...

* * *

Astrid's P.O.V

The blood dripping from my fingertips went almost unnoticed as I watched Annie lead my intoxicated boy-toy out the door. "Astrid you're bleeding!" Tuffnut yelled, as I looked down at my hands.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am," I muttered, realizing that I'd broken my glass of mead, on the floor.

I bent down to pick up the pieces as Ruffnut and Tuffnut whispered to each other behind me. I only caught every couple words but I heard it when Tuffnut decided to yell "HICCUP DID NOT TRY TO KISS ANNIE!"

The entire mead hall was silent for a few seconds, even the people on the bag pipes stopped playing. Someone finally yelled "TMI!" And a second later, the music started again.

I didn't care about Annie, when Stoick said a girl from Europe was coming to join the academy, I thought that this would end the same way as with Heather, but Hiccup was so impressed with her training the wild Terrors. It made jealousy boil up inside me, another thing that hasn't happened since Heather.

Annie looked a lot like Hiccup, with her red braids, and green eyes. But theres something about her that screamed 'I'm hiding something.' And the way she always made "adult humor" jokes, that made the rest of the gang roll on the floor laughing, while I just wondered what goes on in her head.

"So what?" Ruffnut asked in a whisper.

"Astrid would be so pissed if she found out though," Tuffnut said, of course this made me interested.

I wiped the blood on the table, leaving streaks of red and listened in. "I'm just saying Astrid's never really gave the impression that she liked Hiccup for looks instead of mad skills." Ruffnut said.

'Little Annie girl think's my Boy-Toy's cute, how sweet' I thought in disgust.

"Well she did call him a sexy man-bitch." Tuffnut whispered.

"SHE SAID WHAT?" I screamed.

"Astrid!" They said in unison.

"I'm gonna find that twig-bitch, and I'm gonna make her hurt." I muttered grabbing my axe off the table.

"No, no, no, Astrid, no need for that, just put the axe down and have some mead, put all violent thoughts from your head." Ruffnut said blocking my way.

"Get out of my way!" I said shoving her to the side, clearly the twins had taken a liking to this slut.

So much adrenaline coursed through my veins, how dare she say that about Hiccup, who does she think she is?

* * *

My axe buried itself in the softened wood of a spruce tree. I pulled it out and there's again. I had searched the entire village for Annie and Hiccup and couldn't find them. The possibility that Hiccup might not have been drunk crept into my mind. Of course, they were gonna kiss but Annie saw me, and the little bitch was smart enough to realize that I wouldn't apreciate her kissing my boy-toy (I say boy-toy because, as far as he's concerned, were an item, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna jump at the opourtunity of a hot guy falling from the sky,)

"Annie!" I hissed, my axe burying itself in the wood, she was faking it, I was sure.

This little fearless act of hers was all just acting, if only I could have told Hiccup that in a way he'd understand. She just attracted guys because of her sleek figure.

* * *

_Better Than Revenge._

_The story starts when it was hot, and it was summer and_

_I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him._

_She came along, got him alone, and let's here the applause._

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage._

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it._

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with._

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum._

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

* * *

Annie's P.O.V

Have you ever stayed the night at a friend or relatives house? I have, many times, and some of those times they didn't even know I was in their house. But there was always something I hated about them.

Because when you stay the night at someone's house, theres always the feeling you get as soon as you wake up, and realize that the room your in is fumigated with a different scent of body spray/perfume, and that the Justin Bieber posters on the wall are angled at 40 degrees instead of 41, that's when the realization that you are not in your own room hits you, and for about two seconds, it's terrifying.

Well, imagine that, but when you wake up, you have no memory of falling asleep, and your in a room you've never seen before (which by the way smelt more like dead fish and salt than perfume) with a nauseous feeling in your gut telling you that you're out at sea, at least 50 miles from civilized civilization.

I was in a dark wooden room, with large wooden posts running from ceiling to floor with peeling paint.

The only thing I knew at the time (well besides, 'I should really eat something',) was that I wasn't t supposed to be there… woah… déjà vu.

I tried to trace the memories of last night as I looked down at my dress, I remembered Ruffnut lending it to me, and me convincing her to wear the other one, slow dancing with Tuffnut (she dared me to do it) and finally Hiccup telling me I was beautiful.

Hiccup! I shot up once his name passed through my head, suddenly I remembered to much of the night before, us running for our lives, and him clutching my hand like it was life itself.

The sound of his pain still echoed in my ears, the moment his body hit the ground and my courage disappeared as I became the biggest little girl on the planet.

A trapdoor in the ceiling opened, and a fat-ass walked in. I recognized that body oder anywhere. You don't just forget your sinuses being insulted like that. "Alvin..." I muttered grimacing.

"You figured that out! Maybe you DID inherit some of my brilliantness." He said, smiling with his crocked teeth.

"I was not born of your sister," I said. **(sounding just like Ariana Grande) **

"That explains your lack of pride, and-" He started, but I couldn't resist.

"HEY! YOUR FAMILY TREE MUST BE A CACTUS, BECAUSE EVERYONE ON IT IS A FUCKING PRICK!" I screamed.

The hit in the face I got after that was SO worth it.

"If you 'ant to keep 'our left leg, I'd not say that about me or me sister." He said.

I didn't care about my leg, and even if I did, I'd lived with him enough to see that he was 'all talk and no act'. "Yeah, well you're a slut, and so is your sister!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls.

He raised his hand to hit me again, then put it down and smiled. Which was quite possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen. "Annie, Annie, Annie, maybe threatening you isn't enough." He said.

The look on my face was enough to know I knew what he was thinking, he was gonna hurt Hiccup, or Harold, or Harold's sister Rue, or my half sister Minnie, whoever it was, they weren't getting hurt on my watch. "If you have," I started, my voice cracking with pain "Harold, Rue, or Minnie, I will do anything if you just let them go..."

" 'arold? That dumb-ass blonde boy, wh'o came with you on that bloody ship?" He asked.

"Yes, he's one of the only people in life I care about, please." I said, tears welling up.

"Oh your not gonna be thinking that for long, Savage!" Alvin yelled.

"Yes your worshipfulness?" Savage said.

"Why do you make these poor people kiss your ass?" I muttered.

He ignored my comment and whispered something into Savage's ear. "Yo!" I yelled.

He turned towards me, "There's this little dude I was traveling with, his name's Hiccup, you bitches got any idea where he might be?" I asked.

He replied with another one of his creepy smiles. "Savage," He said.

"Yes?" Savage said.

"Yes who?" Alvin asked.

"Sigh, yes your worshipfulness?" Savage mumbled.

"Get ahold of that girl, would you?" He asked.

In a few seconds, I realized he meant quite literally. Savage pinned my right arm (the one with the bleeding stab wound in it) between my shoulder blades and pressed a knife to my neck. "Don't try anything stupid little bitch." He barked.

I smirked. "Yes your worshipfulness."

* * *

Harold's P.O.V

I should have known not to trust Alvin, I was such an idiot! Anastasia was the only person I loved besides my sister. What with a dead mother and a one armed father with a drinking problem.

Annie was here, she was in danger and so was her dragon, and it was all my fault. I sat there, sitting on a wooden crate, with my wrists tied to a post in the cellar. They'd put me there once they got Annie, and her friend.

Alvin's words still echoed in my head "You let down your best friend and your sister, a bitch like you would have a nice spot in our army."

I couldn't stop thinking that he was right. I let them down. I let them get caught, and let myself as well.

The trapdoor in the cellar squealed open and I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. There appeared to be the figure of one man standing on the top of the stairs. "Come back to gloat?" I asked, who I assumed was Alvin.

They didn't respond, just took a few steps, and threw someone down what appeared to be a woman.

Two and two didn't click for a while, but as soon as she started to yell insults at whoever just assaulted her, it made sense. "Annie!" I gasped.

She froze, then slowly turned around, her pupils growing to the size of dinner plated when she saw me. I think she tried to say 'Harold,' but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

She bit her lip and turned around. "SAVAGE!" She screamed, stomping back up the stairs.

"What! What could your majesty possibly desire?"

"Gimme the knife!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, please gimme the knife, before I do something violent."

"I'm sorry I do not believe giving you the knife would-"

"How would you like to be dead?"

I heard the metal clank to the floor, and a second later Annie came down, holding the knife that Savage had pressed to her neck, with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Annie! Annie! We're all friends here!" I said struggling hard.

She just rolled her eyes and cut the ropes on my wrists. "Oh thank God..." I muttered grabbing my wrists.

She finally gave me a huge hug, that I was not expecting, and ended up bringing me to the floor. "Harold! Oh my god I can't even tell you how relived I am that your alive! You were right all along I never should have gone to Berk! I should have trusted you!" She said still not letting go of me, even though we were on the floor.

I didn't know how to reply. How could I have? It was the only time in my life that I ever infelt like killing myself. She had tossed the knife to the floor carelessly after she'd cut me loose, I wanted to put it through my heart that instant and end this suffering. But Annie would know something was up, and I didn't want to put her through any more pain than she was already in. So I just looked her straight in the eye. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked.

"A little, but hey! What's an abduction if you don't get a scar out of it?" She asked.

I had to smile, Annie meant so much more to me than I thought. And I was never going to let these people hurt her again.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! In this chapter you see Harold being a little less stupid-ass and a little more protective. To answer HaileyWN's question: Yes, Harold is based off Peter Pan from Once upon a Time, and a little bit of Finick Odair. In case you didn't get it, her flaw is pride. Deadly pride, called hubris. Nasty stuff. Any who, I hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review, it makes my face happy! **

**May the Force Be EVER in your favour.**

**(Star Wars/Hunger Games)**


End file.
